


Snowball Fight

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pick Up Lines, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Dean starts a snowball fight.





	

"Hey Sammy!" Dean yelled as he threw a snowball at his younger brother. Sam turned just in time to get a face full of snow. Dean burst out laughing.

"Hey Dean!" Sam yelled at his older brother as he threw one back. Dean looked up in time to get a face full of snow.

"Of course you know," Dean said holding up another snowball. "This means war!" Dean chased after Sam throwing snowball after snowball.

Sam was throwing them back where he could. After about 10 minutes of Sam not getting the upper hand Cas came out of the motel to investigate and the mammoth of a man ducked behind the shortest of their party. Dean, having no time to maneuver out of the way crashed right into the angel, knocking himself over. Cas caught him, a human running into him is nowhere near enough to knock this angel down.

Dean blushed rather violently in the angels arms. "Hehe," He laughed awkwardly. A realisation came over Dean as he lay there sprawled in his angels arms, he loved him. It wasn't an instant feeling, he realised it had always been there. Since the beginning. "Hey Cas, it appears I've fallen for you."

Cas smiled, as the angel knew that he loved Dean and Dean loved him. "It appears you have." Dean used Cas shoulder to pull himself up and kiss Cas.

"Separate rooms," Sam said before stomping off to rebook their rooms.


End file.
